OHSHC X Albino Reader
by kittykatrocks12
Summary: An Albino Attending Ouran Academy. What can go wrong?


OHSHC X Albino Reader Ok to be Different

You sigh as you watch everyone fawn over your younger sister. The girl with the rich chestnut brown Hair tied in a high pony tail, shimmering hazel eyes and smooth acne free slightly tanned skin. And then there is you with you silver white hair tied into a braid, crimson eyes and pale skin. You two are the daughters of (Fathers/name), he owns a high-end cosmetics company.

Your father was so appalled by your appearance he would have disowned you. However, you were smart and a hard worker, so he wants you to work under your sister when he retires and she takes over the company.

The bell rings and the class starts. Your day is pretty much the same as it would be anywhere else. People ignore you or give you looks of disgust. Even the teachers treat you badly. When you raise your hand to answer a question they ignore you completely. Eventually lunch comes by and instead of buying your lunch you take your home-made lunch and eat it while wandering around. You wish you could wear one of your hoodies so you can hide your hair but that is against the uniform code. You find yourself in the west wing, at the end of the hall is a room. You walk to it and look up at the sign.

"An unused music room, maybe I can sulk in here" you mumble to yourself

You grab the handle and turn it then push it open. What you see surprises you. In the room you see seven

 **gorgeous, handsome, wonderful** /boys. You blink as they stare at you. A strand of hair falls out of your braid, but you don't even bother brushing it out of your face.

"Sorry for disturbing you" you whisper

You are about to close the door when something grabs your arm and pulls you into the rom. You look up and meet s pair of excited amethyst eyes.

"Wow, so cool" he says happily

"Your hair is white, and you also have red eyes, is it natural?" he asks

You open your mouth to answer but the boy with glasses answers for you.

"Of course, it is it is a genetic condition called albinism"

He looks back at you and you nod.

"That's so amazing!" he says clapping his hands excitedly

A short boy with blond hair and brown eyes holding a light pink bunny walks up to you.

"Can I feel your hair?" he asks

"Mitsukuni, don't be rude" a tall boy with black hair and dark brown eyes, says

"Sorry" the boy mumbles

"Albinos are quite rare, it's interesting to have one attending school with us" one of the brunette twins says

"Rare indeed" the other twin says

"Guys you're all being rude!" another boy yells

He walks up to you and smiles.

"Sorry about them, my name is Haruhi Fujioka and you are?"

You blink, shocked. No one has asked your name. They usually called you freak or monster. Your thoughts are broken by Haruhi waving his hand in front of your face.

"Huh, sorry, no one has really asked my name before, they usually call me freak or monster" you say looking down

"Don't worry, we won't judge you" says the amethyst eyed blond

"My name is Tamaki Suoh" he says smiling at you "What's your name?"

"Its (Name)" you say looking up

"That's a beautiful name" Tamaki says taking your hand and kissing the back of it

Your normally apathetic appearance is broken, and your cheeks turn a bright pink.

"Let me introduce you to the rest of the club" Tamaki says

He points to the boy with glasses.

"That's Kyoya Ootori, don't let his cold exterior bother you he is actually very nice"

You nod and he points to the twins.

"Those two are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, it's up to you to figure out which is which"

You nod again, and he points to the short blond.

"This is Mitsukuni Haninozuka but you can all him Honey"

You nod a third time and he points to the tall boy.

"Lastly we have Takashi Morinozuka you can call him Mori"

He turns to you and smiles again.

"Together we are the Ouran High School Host Club"

It takes a couple minutes for the information to sink in, your eyes travel between them before landing on Tamaki again. Something occurs to you and you decide to ask about it.

"By telling me this you are implying we will see each other again"

"Of course, were friends after all" Tamaki says

Friends?

"Really?" you ask in disbelief

"Of course, if you want to be friends then we can be friends" Honey says

Friends… These people are offering to be your friend. You can feel a dampness in your eyes.

"Guys, she's crying" Hikaru says

"Ah, please don't cry, there is no reason to be sad" Tamaki says panicking

You sniff and wipe your eyes.

"I'm not sad" you choke out

"Then why are you crying?" Honey asks

You sniff a couple more times and wipe away the rest of your tears then give them your best smile.

"I'm happy, happier than I have ever been in my whole life"

They all sigh in relief.

"You look good when you smile, you should do it more often" Haruhi says

"With friends like you I surely will"


End file.
